banjir hadiah
by AKira2305
Summary: KAGAMIII KEBANJIRAN HADIAHH mau nyoba ngasih hadiah ke kagami yang ulang tahun, happy (late) birthday bakagami
1. chapter 1

**kuroko no basket@fujimaki tadatoshi**

warning:gaje, ooc, keluar dari kaidah kaidah EYD, shonen-ai

rate: mungkin T

memperingati ulang tahun bakagami (udah telat thor)

enjoy reading!!!

gym basket sma seirin hari ini terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya, jika biasanya dihiasi oleh teriakan dan suara bola basket yang beradu dengan ring maka hari ini gym dihiasi dengan nyanyian dan tawaan dari para pemain yang memang sedang merayakan ulang tahun ace mereka siapa kalo bukan macan imut kita, kagami taiga, hari itu riko membebaskan seluruh pemain untuk tidak latihan, anggap saja sebagai ucapan syukur untuk kagami

"kagami-kun, selamat ulang tahun ini hadiah dariku"kotak berwarna hitam merah yang tadi berada di tangan kuroko kini sukses berpindah ke tangan kagami "terimakasih kuroko, aku buka yh?" kagami membuka kotak hadiah di depannya dan begitu terbuka kini terpampang nyata sepatu basket air jordan berwarna hitam merah "kau suka kagami-kun?"

"hmm aku suka cuma...kan aku udah punya, yang dikasih sama aomine, kamu ingat kan?" kagami memiringkan kepalanya, ia terheran

"aku masih ingat kok kagami-kun , kalo gitu kembaliin ajah sepatu punya aomine-kun, dan kagami-kun bisa memakai sepatu dariku"

"kau bener kuroko, aku juga baru inget kalo aku udah janji bakal ngembaliin sepatunya setelah selesai pertandingan, terima kasih yh"kagami menyimpan kembali kotak sepatunya di sebelah kanannya, kini giliran izuki, ia terlihat sangat kerepotan dengan kedua tanganya membawa 2 kado "kau terlihat sangat repot izuki-senpai, dan kau baik sekali memberiku 2 hadiah" kagami mengambil kado teratas dari tangan izuki

"itu bukan hadiahku" ucap izuki sambil menunjuk kado yang berada ditangan kagami dengan dagunya

"lalu hadiah dari siapa?"kagami kebingungan sambil membolak-balikan kado yang diterimanya "itu dari moriyama, ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung padamu karena saat ini ia harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi"

kagami mengangguk "hmm tidak apa-apa kok" kagami membuka kado yang didapatnya dari shouting guard kaijo tersebut, kali ini hadiahnya adalah sebuah topi berwarna hitam merah dengan dihiasi rajutan bertuliskan KT didepannya, kagami sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia, karena topi tersebut memang sedang sangat ia dambakan "izuki-senpai tolong beritahu moriyama-senpai yh, aku suka banget sama hadiahnya" izuki mengangguk, dan kemudian memberikan kadonya ke kagami " ini hadiah dariku, bukanya dirumah saja" selesai menyimpan hadiah dari izuki dan moriyama, kini giliran riko yang memberikan hadiah, terlihat di tangannya terdapat kotak bekal makan siang yang lumayan besar, semua orang disana langsung merasa perasaanya tidak enak "nah kagami-kun, ini aku buatkan chessburger untukmu, yang lainnya juga boleh minta aku buat banyak kok" semua mata terbelalak , mencoba kabur dari situasi sekarang dan cuma ada 1 pikiran di otak mereka "KAMI TIDAK MAU MATI MUDAA!!!"

selesai merayakan dan membersihkan gym kini seluruh pemain bersiap untuk pulang mungkin kecuali kagami karena sekarang ia malah terlihat repot dengan banyaknya hadiah yang ia peroleh hari ini, disampingnya kuroko hanya bisa melihat kerepotan cahayanya tersebut, bukannya ia tidak mau membantu hanya saja tadi dia sudah menawarkan tapi katanya tidak usah, setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka sampai di ruang loker tim basket sma seirin, didalam ruang hanya terdapat beberapa orang, sepertinya yang lainnya sudah pulang duluan, kagami menaruh hadiah-hadiahnya di atas kursi supaya ia bisa membuka lokernya dan menyimpan beberapa barang didalam tasnya agar tasnya muat untuk dimasukan hadiah-hadiahnya, tapi begitu baru saja membuka loker, kagami dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya hadiah-hadiah dari dalam lokernya

"UWAAH..."semua orang disana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kagami

"kagami/kagami-kun" hyuga dan izuki mencoba membantu kagami keluar dari tumpukkan hadiah yang menimpanya

"kau tidak apa apa kagami?"tanya kiyoshi begitu kagami dapat keluar

"aku tidak apa-apa kiyoshi-senpai"kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan hadiah di depan loker kagami

"banyak sekali yang memberikanmu hadiah kagami-kun, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka memasukkan kado ke lokermu? lokermu kan dikunci"

"aku tidak tahu, lagipula aku malah lebih terkejut dengan tumpukan hadiah hadiah ini, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat hadiah sebanyak ini"kagami menatap ke arah tumpukan hadiah-hadiahnya "dan juga bagaimana caranya aku membawanya pulang"

"kami akan membantumu kagami" sahut kiyoshi, mendengar ucapan kiyoshi hyuga langsung mendelik ke arah kiyoshi "d'aho, apa makhsudmu dengan kami?"

"benarkah senpai? aah terima kasih senpai kuroko"kekesalan hyuga dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar kagami yang pasti membuat semua orang tidak dapat menolaknya "baiklah baiklah" lihatkan? bagaimana bisa orang menolak permintaannya jika ia meminta dengan tatapan imut seperti itu, hyuga, kiyoshi, izuki dan kuroko akhirnya mulai memunguti hadiah-hadiah dan menumpuknya supaya gampang dibawa

"ayo pulang, nanti kita juga bakal bantu kamu buat ngebukain kado-kadonya, jadi kamu gak bakal ada alasan kurang tidur gara gara ngebukain kado supaya besok tidak latihan" ucap hyuga sambil berjalan keluar ruang loker

kagami mengangguk "baik kapten"

tbc

HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY BAKAGAMI!!!!

enggak terlalu telat kan (liat tanggal) ini hadiah dariku bakagami

kagami: terima kasih author, tapi...kenapa kau ngebuat aku kejatuhan kado segitu banyaknya sakit tau

author:hehehe... dari pada kejatuhan buah durian mau?

kagami:tidak, terima kasih(melengos langsung pergi)

dasar bakagami...

oh iyh, kalo kalian mau ngasih hadiah buat bakagami review ajh, formatnya:

nama: *akira

siapanya kagami: *sepupunya/teman tknya kagami ( terserah ajh)

hadiah: *handuk(yang aneh-aneh juga enggak apa apa)

ucapan: *semoga kau bisa membayar seluruh utang utangmu padaku

contoh

oke aku tunggu hadiah kalian, bye bye reader-senpai


	2. chapter 2

its for you yukimura yuu, ku harap kau sudi untuk membacanya

.tetap dengan KUROKO NO BASUKE

enjoy reading reader~

setelah beberapa menit dibuat kerepotan dengan kado-kadonya kagami, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen kagami, begitu membuka pintu, kegelapan langsung menyambut mereka tapi begitu kagami menyalakan lampu langsung terpampang nyata apartemen kagami yang sangat luas

"ayo senpai, kuroko taruh saja kadonya di situ, aku mau ngambil minum dulu" kagami berjalan menuju ke arah dapur hendak membuat minum untuk para tamunya, sekembalinya kagami dari dapur, kagami melihat hyuga juga kuroko tengah mencoba membuka satu kado yang berukuran agak besar "itu Kado dari siapa senpai?, besar sekali"

"baru saja kami mau buka" ucap hyuga tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membuka kado, begitu selesai dibuka teryata isinya adalah boneka macan

"boneka? siapa yang memberikan kado ini untuk seorang cowok?" kening hyuga mengkerut heran

"itu ada suratnya"sahut kiyoshi begitu ia melihat sebuah surat yang melingkar di leher boneka, i mengambilnya dan mulai membacakannya

"happy birthday kagamin, ini aku belikan kau boneka macan yang imut persis seperti dirimu, maaf yh tidak bisa memberikannya secara langsung padamu karena aku harus sibuk menemani pelatih, aku berharap kau selalu diberi kesehatan dan kau bisa langgeng dengan dai-chan, tertanda momoi, catatan dai-chan loh yang memilihkanya" selesai kiyoshi membacakan isi suratnya, wajah kagami langsung merasa hangat, ia merasa tidak percaya bahwa aomine yang memilihkan kado untuknya "ciee kagami-kun" sahut kuroko mencoba menggoda cahayanya tersebut, hyuga dan kiyoshi hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan cahaya mereka tersebut

"sudahlah, itu disampingmu kado dari siapa kuroko?" ucap kagami ketika ia melihat sebuah kado yang agak tersisih di samping bayangannya tersebut "aku enggak tau"kuroko mengambil kado berwarna merah biru tersebut dan membukanya, kini isi kadonya adalah satu set baju maid, aku ngulangin lagi yah satu set baju MAID, seluruh kening yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengkerut heran "siapa yang memberikannya?" tanya kiyoshi

kuroko membaca surat yang terletak tepat di atas baju "dari yukimura yuu" mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh kuroko, kagami langsung teringat temannya di kelas yang suka bertingkah aneh ketika dirinya sedang bertemu dengan aomine, kadang senyum senyum tidak jelas, memfoto dirinya bahkan sampai mimisan "apa isi suratnya kuroko?"tanyanya

"katanya, kagami-kun aku harap kau mau memakai baju ini dan anu anu dengan aomine secepatnya dan jangan lupa rekamkan untukku yah" kuroko, hyuga dan juga kiyoshi langsung berpikiran yang tidak tidak ketika mendengar isi surat tersebut

"aku tidak menyangka dikelas kalian ada orang yang seperti itu"ucap hyuga sambil menutupi pipinya yang memerah, lain dengan wajah hyuga yang coretersipucoret maka kiyoshi justru menunjukkan sikap yang luar biasa marah

"jelaskan padaku bagaimana rupa wajah orang bernama yukimura yuu itu?"

"mau apa kau?" tanya hyuga terheran dengan sikap kiyoshi yang tiba tiba marah dan ingin bertemu dengan orang yang memberikan kagami hadiah

"aku akan mengembalikan kadonya dan juga tidak akan membiarkan orang dekil dari touo itu menyentuh kagami-ku cukup dia ambil hatinya tapi tidak dengan keperawanannya"

"dia perempuan, rambutnya sepinggang berwarna cokelat, dia satu kelas denganku dengan kagami-kun juga" bukannya menenangkan kiyoshi, kuroko justru memberikan gambaran yukimura kepada kiyoshi, "kuroko kenapa kau malah memberikan gambarannya bukannya menenangkan, sudahlah d'aho kagami itu sudah besar dia bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri" disaat hyuga sedang mencoba menenangkan kiyoshi, sang objek pembicara justru sedang memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memahami isi surat dari teman kelasnya itu

"kuroko, anu anu itu apa?" seluruh kepala yang berada disana langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang, serius kagami yang notabene anak kelas 2 SMA tidak tau apa itu anu-anu?

"kagami-kun kau tidak tau apa itu anu-anu?" kuroko menatap kagami yang tepat berada di sampingnya, kagami hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala dan muka polos yang tercetak di wajahnya, hyuga kiyoshi dan kuroko dilanda kebingungan bagaimana caranya mereka menjelaskan ini kepada seorang kagami yang notabene makhluk paling polos di seirin

"begini kagami-kun, anu anu itu adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh kamu dengan aomine secara bersama-sama" kuroko mencoba menjelaskan tanpa harus merusak pikiran kagami yang seperti anak kecil itu, kagami mencoba memahami jawaban yang diberikan oleh bayangannya itu " oh, kalo itu mah aku sudah sering melakukannya" kini seluruh mata yang ada di sana langsung terbelalak mendengar jawaban kagami

"kau sudah sering melakukannya kagami?" pertanyaan dari hyuga langsung dibalas dengan anggukan cepat oleh kagami

"iyah kapten, biasanya setiap hari jum'at karena kata aomine ia bisa sekalian menginap di apartemen, memangnya kenapa kapten?"tanya kagami, hyuga membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala antara tidak percaya dan tidak apa apa, sikap hyuga juga dibarengi dengan kemarahan kiyoshi dan kini kuroko juga mengikutinya, tatapan mereka bagaikan seekor macan yang siap menerkam mangsanya,

"awas kalian yukimura dan gangguro mesum, kalian sudah membuat macan imut kami sudah tidak suci lagi" di lain tempat sang objek yang dibicarakan dan sang pemberi hadiah langsung merasa merinding mereka merasa bahwa akan datang bahaya bagi mereka, poor yukimura dan aomine aku doaakan semoga kalin selamat dari terjangan keposesifan kiyoshi juga kuroko atau bahkan seluruh tim basket seirin tentu jika mereka mengetahuinya, doaakan saja mereka bertiga tidak memberi tahu seluruh pemain atas kejadian ini

tbc

hai semuanya, maaf atas keterlambatan pengirimannya hadiahnya, dikarenakan diriku ini yang terlalu sibuk

kagami: kau saja yang terlalu malas untuk melanjutkannya

author:diam kau bakagami

kagami: ngomong ngomong, kenapa kuroko juga kiyoshi senpai memberikan tatapan yang menyeramkan padaku? memangnya aku salah apa?, lihat melakukannya lagi tolong aku author *sembunyi di belakang*

dasar bakagami, gara gara ucapan absrudnya, kuroko dan kiyoshi jadi salah paham, oh iyh ngomong-ngomong aku sudah kirimkan hadiahnya kepada bakagami yh, semoga kau suka yukimura yuu-SENPAI dan aku minta maaf karena sudah sedikit merubah isi suratnya tidak apa-apa kan?

BYE BYE...JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAH


End file.
